overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Fluder Paradyne
:"My faith lies in the god that rules and presides over magic. But if you are not that exalted being, then I shall immediately recant my faith, for the one true god has finally appeared before me." :: - Fluder swearing his loyalty to Ainz Ooal Gown. Fluder Paradyne (フールーダ・パラダイン) is the Imperial Court Wizard of the Baharuth Empire. He is the headmaster of the Imperial Magic Academy and he is also in charge of the Ministry of Magic in Arwintar. He is considered to be the Strongest Wizard of the Empire for his abilities and it was said to be comparable to those of the Thirteen Heroes. Appearance Fluder is an elderly man of short stature, possessing a magnificent white beard, with a head full of snow white hair. His age is shown on his face as wrinkles, and the light of wisdom could be seen in his eyes. Mostly seen wearing a soft loose white robe, he also has on his neck a necklace made with numerous crystal orbs. Decorated on his fingers are numerous magical rings. Personality Fluder is described as a polite individual who has very little concern in political and social circles. Magic is both his passion and obsession, so he spends most of his time focusing on his studies on the development field of magic, in the hopes of enhancing his power. His dearest desire is to see the abyss of magic and become stronger. Though he was regarded as master of magic, he longed to have a magic caster stronger than himself and be a student once more. However, he believed that his wish would never be fulfilled, due to his advancing years. He was quite jealous of the youths he taught, not due to their ability but for their higher chance of seeing the abyss of magic he sought. Thus, he had resigned himself to becoming a pioneer in the history of magic. Despite his disinterest in subjects other than magic, he is self-conscious enough to know to present himself accordingly in any situation. However, when presented with an opportunity to advance his magical knowledge, he loses all sense of self-control and dignity as shown, when he encountered Momon and Nabe, as they far surpassed him in terms of magical ability. Fluder is a selfish individual that is not above sacrificing everyone and everything for his goal of obtaining great magical knowledge. Despite his relationship with the imperial family and history with the current emperor, he would gladly sacrifice anyone for gaining more knowledge in magic. Background For six generations, Fluder Paradyne has served the Baharuth Empire faithfully as a court wizard. Around that time however, his relationship with the imperial family was poor. That changed over the ensuing generations, becoming closer with each new generation. During the era of the third and fourth generation, he tutored both in politics and rose to become head magician in the latter. It seems the wizard was partly responsible for the centralization of power in the Empire, as he assisted its current emperor in a plan that took at least two generations. Fluder Paradyne is known to be the strongest wizard of the Empire. He is also regarded as the greatest guardian that protected the Baharuth Empire from various monsters and calamities throughout history. He became the head of the Imperial Magic Academy, which is conducting numerous projects in the name of the Empire. One of these is the experiment in using undead in grid farming to form a cheap and efficient labor force. However, Fluder's experiments faces numerous opposition, especially from the priests of the temple, believing that the use of such unholy creatures is blasphemy against God. When a new undead was discovered in the Katze Plains, warriors from the Empire proved ineffective to capture it. Fluder led a team of magic casters to repeatedly bombard the monster with fireballs to defeat and capture it. Fascinated by its power, the wizard took it back to Arwintar for study. Chronology The Men in the Kingdom Arc Fluder Paradyne had a short meeting with Jircniv Rune Farlord El Nix, and learns of the existence of Ainz Ooal Gown, a powerful magic caster. According to a copy of Gazef Stronoff's report from the Kingdom, it is suggested that he might even rival Fluder himself. After hearing this, Fluder is eager to have a discussion about magic with this mysterious magic caster that might just be his equal or even surpass him. The Invaders of the Large Tomb Arc Fluder Paradyne and two of his disciples, makes their way to an area of the capital to observe the fruits of his undead labor project. At the same time his disciples discuss the appearance of Jaldabaoth in Re-Estize. The task the emperor had requested of the great wizard was to investigate the origins of this unknown demon. Unfortunately, Fluder could not provide any answers as of yet, the topic is then moved to a strange phenomenon that a number of powerful figures have started emerging suddenly in the Kingdom: Momon, Nabe and the mysterious magic caster named Ainz Ooal Gown. He and his fellow disciples then descent down to a heavily secured underground chamber, where a captured Death Knight is chained. Fluder then attempts to force the creature to submit to his will with a new spell that Fluder modified, but fails as his magic is not strong enough. Though disappointed at his inability to subjugate the undead creature, his mood brightens at hearing of the arrival of the adamantite group, Darkness. Fluder then goes to meet with the two adventurers from Darkness alone, as he is interested in learning more about Nabe, whom was rumored to be a powerful magic caster that uses 3rd tier spells at such a young age. After making some hasty preparations to make himself presentable of his high status, the wizard was in awe from meeting the mysterious dark warrior and the beauty of the magic caster. At the same time, Fluder is also disturbed, when noticing that he is unable to discern the rank of Nabe's magic with his ability. After realizing that, Fluder was attempting to do so, the two adventurers remove their magical rings that were inhibiting their power, enabling Fluder to gauge the level of their true power. Upon seeing their true level of their power, especially Momon, whose legendary tenth tier magic easily shadows Nabe's eighth tier magic. He comes into acceptance and immense joy that there are still heights of power that he still has yet to reach. Prostrating himself before Ainz, the elderly says that Ainz is the true God of Magic that he worships and he begs Momon to teach him all his magical secrets. As Momon questions what would he offer in return, Fluder promises to offer him everything he has. Upon seeing the sincerity of Fluder's request, Momon accepts him as his disciple ordering him to send sacrifices to his domain. The wizard complies to his request, crafting an elaborate lie to the emperor that he had discovered the dwelling of Ainz Ooal Gown by observing Carne Village. Using this information, Jircniv manipulates Count Femel to send a group of workers under the ruse to explore some newly discovered ruins. These actions ultimately lead to the events of the Invasion of the Large Tomb. During a meeting with the imperial court, contact with the workers had been lost. Fluder then witnesses the arrival of Mare and Aura upon the back of a powerful dragon. Holding the imperial capital at ransom with their display of impressive power, the dark elves demand the emperor to give a formal apology for the invasion of Nazarick. The Magic Caster of Destroy Arc Fluder along with four of his acolytes accompanied Jircniv to Nazarick. Like the majority in the imperial delegation, he too his shocked at the terrifying power that the tomb holds, but is filled with an euphoria of joy at seeing such power in his lifetime. The Ruler of Conspiracy Arc Fluder received a message from Ainz that he will be meeting with him in his residence to discuss about his promise with him. Once there, Fluder tells Ainz that his influence within the Empire is falling and that Jircniv might have found out about his betrayal. He is offered by Ainz in a position within Sorcerer Kingdom to be in charge of the magical research. At the same time, Fluder is rewarded by Ainz, a copy of the Book of the Dead for his efforts and he was told by Ainz that he needs the Empire intact so he must stay there for awhile longer. He was asked by Ainz about the details of the Martial Lord and the Death Knights. The Craftsman of Dwarf Arc Fluder was contacted by Ainz in order to find any useful information about the Dwarf Kingdom. However, he couldn't share much information, except that the Dwarf Kingdom had suffered from a dragon attack in the past. Abilities and Powers Fluder is a user of the 6th tier of magic - a level known to be the highest rank that has ever been attainable by humans. Through the use of his magic, he has managed to prolong his natural lifespan to over two hundred years. He also has an innate talent that allows him to see the magic aura of a magic casters, allowing him to determine their power and to what Tier of magic they are capable of using. It is said that his magic is evenly matched with, or has even surpassed, the power of the necromancer Rigrit Bers Caurau of the Thirteen Heroes. Even the Six Cardinals of the Slane Theocracy acknowledged his strength. Known Classes * Wizard * Forbidden Arts User * Bishop Active * Fireball: A 3rd tier spell that allows the caster to summon a large fireball that is used for attacks. * Fly: A third-tier spell that gives the caster the ability to fly. * Obey: A modified spell of "Summon Undead Sixth Tier" which is Fluder's own creation. Supposedly it allows him to control lower rank undead. * Teleportation: A fifth tier spell that allows the caster to teleport over a distance. Consumable Items * Book of the Dead: Relationships Jircniv Rune Farlord El Nix Fluder likes the current emperor and considers Jircniv as his own grandson. However, in order to achieve his goal of peering into the abyss of magic, Fluder would not hesitate to betray Jircniv despite having raised him as his own son. Though he has admittedly turned his back on his liege, he is still very proud of Jircniv and his accomplishments. Ainz Ooal Gown Before meeting Ainz Ooal Gown, Fluder believed he had reached the human potential for magic. His long life and experience are a tribute to that belief. However, upon seeing Ainz Ooal Gown's overwhelmingly superior magic, Fluder swears his allegiance in hopes of seeing the abyss of magic. He now acts as an accomplice in Ainz Ooal Gown's plans in forging Nazarick as a new nation and gathering information on other countries. Upon becoming Ainz's disciple, he has since then acted quite submissive towards the undead, bending to his every command and will much to the chagrin of Ainz. Arche Eeb Rile Furt Fluder himself thought she was a bright child and believed that she had the potential to reach his rank eventually. He also claimed it was a shame she had to drop out from the Imperial Magic Academy. Before meeting Ainz, he was thinking about searching for her. Rigrit Bers Caurau During his younger days, Fluder had the privilege of meeting one of the Thirteen Heroes. At the time, he was considerably weaker than the famed necromancer, but after two centuries of arcane study and training he feels confident that he has surpassed her. Trivia * In the Web Novel, he was present at the Massacre at Katze Plains. * Fluder has some knowledge on Wild Magic and wishes to make an in depth study of the art. * Fluder's goal in life is to achieve the highest rank of magic and peer into the abyss of magic. * Another testament to his skills is that Fluder has trained thirty of his disciples to become magic casters capable of using third tier magic. At least two of his disciples are capable of fourth tier magic. * Fluder is one of those outliers and one of four human magician outliers in the entire continent. Quotes * (To Ainz): "I know it’s disrespectful, but allow me to kneel here! Please enlighten me with your knowledge! I want to peer into the abyss of magic! Please! Please!" * (To Ainz): "Everything! Yes, I will offer everything to your royal being! The master of the abyss! The supreme being!" * (To Jircniv): "I wish to peer into the abyss of magic, Jircniv. I will not lose sight of that goal, no matter what I have to sacrifice for it. Even if it is an adorable child like you." * (To himself): "How could someone of my ability be compared to the Supreme Being? There's no one else more deserving of the title of Supreme Being than him. I need to prove my usefulness to him quickly...." Gallery Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Legendary Figures Category:Bishops Category:Wizards Category:Magic Caster Category:Talent Users Category:Baharuth Empire Category:Nazarick